pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
List of countries in 1980
Below is a list of countries of the world in 1980 . Constitutional card 1980 Explanation [ edit ] * On 1 January 1980 , there were 163 independent states by a large majority of the other states recognized were: 150 members of the United Nations as well as Andorra 1 , Kiribati , Liechtenstein , Monaco 2 , Nauru , North Korea , Saint Vincent and the Grenadines , San Marino , Tonga , Tuvalu , Vatican City , South Korea and Switzerland . Soviet states Ukraine and Belaruswere also members of the UN, but were not considered as independent countries. Zimbabwe is April 18 independent and occurs on August 25 increased to the UN. Vanuatu is on July 30, also independent. Saint Vincent and the Grenadines occurs on 16 September at the UN. * All de facto independent states without broad international recognition are listed under the heading Areas with disputed status . * The dependent areas , ie areas that are not seen as an integral part of the state where they depend on, are shown under the heading Non-independent territories . Åland and Spitsbergen are including because of their special status. * Autonomous regions, occupied territories, territorial claims on Antarctica and micronations are not shown on this page. Constitutional changes in 1980 [ edit ] * February 15 : Tafea is de facto independent of the Anglo-French condominium New Hebrides . on May 26 there will be an end to the independence. 3 * April 18 : Southern Rhodesia becomes independent under the name of Zimbabwe . 4 * June 1 : The Republic Vemerana is de facto independent of the Anglo-French condominium New Hebrides. * July 28 : In Peru adopted a new constitution which the official name of the country changed the Peruvian Republic in the Republic of Peru. 5 * July 30 : English-French condominium New Hebrides is independence as Vanuatu . 6 * August 31 : End of the de facto independence of the Republic Vemerana. The area is in Vanuatu to hear. * December 19 : Anguilla splits off from the British dependent territories Saint Christopher-Nevis-Anguilla and a separate British colony. 7 A [ Edit ] B [ edit ] C [ edit ] D [ edit ] E [ Edit ] F [ edit ] G [ edit ] H [ edit ] I [ edit ] J [ edit ] K [ edit ] L [ edit ] M [ edit ] N [ edit ] O [ edit ] P [ edit ] Q [ edit ] R [ edit ] S [ edit ] T [ edit ] You [ edit ] V [ edit ] W [ edit ] XYZ [ edit ] Not generally recognized countries [ edit ] Countries included in the list below which a broad international recognition missed, but in fact were independent and had declared independence. Non-independent territories [ edit ] Below is a list of dependent territories including Åland and Spitsbergen . Antarctic claims are not included in the list. American-Panamanian condominia [ edit ] US non-independent areas [ edit ] The US Virgin Islands , Guam and Puerto Rico were Organized unincorporated territories, which means that the dependent territories were the United States with some form of self-government. In addition there were a number of unorganized unincorporated territories: Baker , Howland , Jarvis , Johnston , Kingman , Midway , Navassa , the Petreleilanden , Quita Sueño , Roncador , Serrana , Serranilla and Wake . This largely uninhabited islands were US dependent areas, but had no form of self-government. American Samoa was officially a unorganized unincorporated territory, but had some form of self-government. Palmyra was an unorganized incorporated territory and was therefore called a was an integral part of the United States, but was often considered to be dependent area. The Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands was a trust territory of the United Nations under American administration that consisted of three territories: the Marshall Islands , Micronesia and the Northern Mariana Islands . Several islands were claimed by the United States as unorganized unincorporated territories, but were ruled by other countries. Theeilandgebieden Birnie , Caroline , Christmas , Enderbury , Flint , Gardner , Hull ,Kanton , Malden , McKean , Phoenix , Starbuck , Sydney en Vostok vielen under the government of Kiribati . The island territories Manihiki , Penrhyn , Pukapuka and Rakahanga were under the control of the Cook Islands (New Zealand); the island territories Atafu , Bowditch and Nukunonu fell under the administration of New Zealand (as part of Tokelau ); and the island territories Funafuti , Nukufetau , Nukulaelae andNiulakita were under the control of Tuvalu . Australian non-independent territories [ edit ] The seven external territories of Australia by the Australian government were seen as an integral part of Australia, but were often still regarded as dependent territories of Australia. The Australian Antarctic Territorywas as a claim not recognized internationally and is therefore not included in this list. Anglo-French condominia [ edit ] British non-independent areas [ edit ] The list below include the UK (crown) colonies and protectorates displayed. The claim of the British Antarctic Territory was not internationally recognized and therefore this colony is not included in the list. Jersey ,Guernsey and Man had as British Crown Assets not the status of colony, but had a different relationship to the United Kingdom. Saint Christopher and Nevis and Antigua and Barbuda were associated states (associated states ) in free association with the United Kingdom. Danish non-independent territories [ edit ] Faroe Islands and Greenland were autonomous provinces of Denmark and were actually an integral part of that country, but often they were considered dependent territories with a large degree of autonomy. Finnish non-independent territories [ edit ] Åland actually made an integral part of Finland, but since the Peace of Paris (1856) an internationally recognized special status with great autonomy. French non-independent areas [ edit ] All French overseas territories were an integral part of France and the country was therefore not officially dependent territories. However, the French overseas territories were quite often considered as such, all were sometimes only the overseas territories were no DOM considered dependent territories. For completeness, here are included all the French overseas territories. The French Southern and Antarctic Lands consisted of four districts: Saint-Paul and Amsterdam , the Crozet Islands , the Kerguelen Islands and Adélie Land . Antarctic claim of Adélie Land was not internationally recognized. The board of the Scattered Islands in the Indian Ocean was the responsibility of Réunion and therefore this area is not shown separately in the list. Dutch non-independent territories [ edit ] The Kingdom of the Netherlands consisted of two equal countries: Netherlands and the Netherlands Antilles . The latter was thus officially not dependent territory of the Netherlands, but was often still seen as such. New Zealand non-independent territories [ edit ] The Cook Islands and Niue were self-governing territories in free association with New Zealand, and were sometimes seen as independent countries. Norwegian non-independent territories [ edit ] Spitsbergen actually made an integral part of Norway, but did according to the Svalbard Treaty internationally recognized special status with great autonomy. Jan Mayen was not under the Svalbard Treaty, but was controlled by the Governor of Svalbard. For statistical purposes, Jan Mayen in ISO 3166 then merged with Svalbard as Svalbard and Jan Mayen . Bouvet Island , Peter I Island and Queen Maud Land were dependent territories of Norway, but the (Antarctic) claims on the latter two were not recognized internationally. Portuguese non-independent territories [ edit ] Macau was Chinese territory under Portuguese administration. Portuguese Timor was also claimed as a dependent territory of Portugal, but was occupied by Indonesia in 1975 and then annexed. African non-independent territories edit